The Meek Minded
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Miki Takahashi finds herself moving away from her comfortable, familiar home in Japan to go live with her eccentric aunt in the States. With her timid nature, everyone believes her to be a very reserved girl until she finally opens up. Even then, that doesn't stop the drama.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Please review!  
~CWA  
Title: **The Meek Minded**  
Summary: **Miki Takahashi finds herself moving away from her comfortable, familiar home in Japan to go live with her eccentric aunt in the States. With her timid nature, everyone believes her to be a very reserved girl until she finally opens up. Even then, that doesn't stop the drama.  
**Genre: **Romance/Comfort  
**Rated: **T  
**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love (Amour Sucre). I do own OCs. Cover is not mine._

**Prologue:**

**Miki:**

They called me Miki the Meek and for a good reason. I always came off that way- shy, timid, and reserved. Perhaps my anxiety played a part with the way I came off- I knew it was the reason I was always stuttering. Yet maybe it was just because I preferred to live within my own mind, within in the books I read, and within in the music I played and listened to. Which was why I wasn't exactly the brightest ray of sunshine when my father informed me that I was going to go to the United States to live with my aunt for a year.

"M-May I ask, w-why?"

Father just looked at me with a soft smile. I looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes, silently begging him to say '_just kidding'_. I didn't want to go and I hoped he picked up on that. He didn't.

"It's for your own good, Miki," Father reassured me, though it really wasn't reassuring at all.

"Your therapist says you need a change of scenery," he continued, "And I think the US will _defiantly_ be a change of scenery."

_That's why I don't want to go,_ I eternally screamed. I didn't want to go some place _new_, _unfamiliar._ I didn't want to have to make new friends- it was hard enough making the ones that I did have. Besides, unfamiliar places and situations made me very uncomfortable- that was why my therapist said that I needed to get out more, but what could would that do when I all I would do is embarrass myself?

Yet, all I did was nod- I didn't want to fail my father. Besides, what if he would get mad if I put up too much of a fuss? What if he yelled at me? I didn't like yelling- or anger for that matter. I looked down towards the ground, finding my feet a lot more interesting than my father.

"Don't worry, Miki. I promise everything will be alright. Your auntie will take great care of you, you remember Auntie right?"

My father's tone was soft and a bit higher pitch as if he was speaking to a small child. Was that how he saw me? Like a small child? Was I that fragile? Sudden thoughts such as those entered my mind and I forced them away for the moment just so I could slowly nod my head,

"N-no."

I didn't remember Aunt Agatha at all- aside from the pictures from a long time ago when I was a baby, there were no records of her either. The only thing I knew about Aunt Agatha was that she preferred to be called Auntie and that for some reason, Father and Dad usually didn't talk about her. It was at that moment that Dad walked in- my second father. I usually got a bit of teasing for that- usually it was just kids pointing out the obvious that I had to be adopted. Dad looked nothing like Father (I called one Dad and the other Father to avoid confusion)- the main reason being that he was American so his blue eyes were wide under his mane of blonde hair.

"What's this I hear," Dad said as he walked into the room, "You don't remember Auntie?"

"N-no," I repeated softly.

"Oh you wound me," Dad said dramatically as he put a hand over his heart, "You don't even remember my own sister!"

My face turned bright red as I looked down at the floor. Was he going to be mad? Suddenly, his face turned upwards in a smile as he ruffled my black hair.

"I'm just messing with you, kiddo."

Father sighed,

"Bryan, you shouldn't mess with her."

His voice dropped to a whisper and he said something to Dad, but I was unable to hear it. Was he talking about me? Probably warning Dad to not mess with me- it would mess with my anxieties. But what if that wasn't what he was saying? What if he was talking about me and something else entirely? My breathing hitched and their heads turned to me. Dad and Father hugged me tightly.

"Oh sweetie, you're going to have so much fun with your Aunt Agatha," Dad said.

"Just remember to call us everyday," Father added.

"And take plenty of pictures," Dad chimed and the two went back and forth.

"And _send us_ the pictures."

"Be good to your Auntie."

"And most of all," Father said, "No relationships!"

Dad stopped for a second,

"Wait, no relationships? Do you think she won't be able to get one? I'm sure she can!"

"Well, I mean-"

"-Just look at her cute face."

I turned bright red as Dad pinched my face and I crinkled my brow. My cheeks were being pulled from my face and my lips were pursed in a fish-face. Father took one look at me before he stifled some laughter,

_"Oh defiantly." _

I wondered if Auntie was going to be this embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: The song is _Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. _Please review!_  
_~CWA**

**Chapter 1:**

**Miki:**

The airplane was a living hell for me. I kept hyperventilating into a paper bag even after I took my medication. I even tried to sleep through the flight but every single whisper of a voice I heard woke me up- thinking that they were talking about me. I felt so confined in a small place with so many people- all staring at me, behind me... Maybe it would have been better if I was in the back of the plane- I hated having people behind me because it made me so uncomfortable. If one of my fathers were smart, they would have realized that putting a girl like me on an airplane wasn't exactly a good idea for me or my health. At least my ear buds drained some of it out.

_~My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me.  
'Til then I walk alone.~_

The airport was almost just as bad. Everyone was pushing, shoving, yelling, whispering, staring... My breathing escalated again as I tried to search for my luggage. When I did find it, I realized just how heavy it as I tried to lug it off.

"Here," a gentle, smooth voice said behind me, "Let me help."

The voice startled me and caused me to drop my few bags that I had. Thankfully, one hand grabbed the bags as the other grabbed my waist to keep from falling. When I looked up at the face of the guy who grabbed me, my blush stretched from my cheeks all the way down to my neck- mostly because his hand was still on my waist. He was my age and I had to admit he was a bit higher on the attractive scale though his eyes were two different colors plus his hair was white with black tips. His clothing reminded me of a Victorian princess. My breath caught in my throat slightly,

"C-can y-you l-let me go p-p-please," I asked softly.

He smiled gently as he let go of my waist, handing me my luggage, the weight of the luggage causing me to fall over slightly a bit.

"My apologies, have you seen an older farming couple? I seemed to have lost them."

I looked around briefly before I shook my head, refusing to make eye contact- the blush still on my face. My breathing was becoming labored yet again. Sensing that he was making me uncomfortable, the boy took a step back. His voice was apologetic and I was sure his face might have been too if I was looking at his face- but that would just make me more uncomfortable. After making some excuse, I quickly left, lugging my bags behind me with great effort. I felt eyes on me from all directions and when I looked up, I was surprised to see that the Victorian-dressed male was still giving me glances as he spoke with an older farming couple- possibly his parents.

"MIKI DEARIE! OVER HERE! IT'S ME, AUNTIE!"

I tensed as I slowly turned around. If the voice wasn't so feminine, I might have mistaken it for Dad. He spoke a lot like that- always calling me dearie. He was the most carefree, open one as opposed to Father, who was a bit more serious and careful with his words. The woman who had spoken was cheerfully waving me over to her- she was dressed in a fairy costume, a tiara, and she had purple hair. I was mortified.

I slowly made my way over to her, dreading all the stares that she and I caused. She grabbed my luggage,

"Oh Miki, it's so good to see you again! I'm Aunt Agatha, but please call me Auntie! You will not believe how happy I am that your father and my brother decided to send you to me! Oh we have so much to talk about! Tell me, do you have a boyfriend? How's my brother doing- and your father of course? Are they treating you well? You don't get teased at school, do you? And are you homosexual as well? That's okay if you are, of course, but I just like being in the circle- something both your fathers forget to do. They didn't tell me much really! Oh but I did get your medicine for your anxiety and oh my..."

She stopped suddenly and turned to me. My head was spinning with all of her questions. One hand held onto one of my bags (the only one light enough for me to carry while Auntie carried the rest) while the other hand now went to my head as a headache came on. Why was she so interested in me? My breathing hitched. How was I supposed to answer all her questions? How was I supposed to tell her that I didn't have a boyfriend (I actually only three friends and only one was a boy- not that it mattered), I wasn't homosexual (I was asexual actually), Father and Dad were both doing well, I did get teased but only behind my back...

I looked down as my face turned red- I didn't like being the center of attention. Auntie put her hand on my shoulder, putting down one of the bags to do so.

"I'm sorry dearie," she said gently, "I must be stressing you out. I didn't mean to you, I just get excited."

Almost instantly, I realized just how similar her and my dad were- they both said what was ever on their minds and they didn't really have a filter to tell them it wasn't the time to talk. I felt a bit more comfortable with her- she was family so I supposed I should be. A ghost of a smile lingered on my lips.

"I-it's alright... D-Dad's the same way..."

"Oh good," Auntie cheered happily, "Let's get to the house then! And just let me say, welcome to Sweet Amoris!"

"T-Thank y-you."

I almost asked her why she was dressed as a fairy, but that would be terribly rude to due so.

"Oh I almost forgot," Auntie said suddenly as we continued walking, "I work at a daycare for children- Auntie A's Daycare, it's quite successful and it's really a joy! I just love dressing up like this to bring joy to the kids!"

She continued to babble on about the daycare and I politely half-way listened. Honestly, the idea of working with children didn't really sound that pleasing to me. I didn't like children- they were loud, overwhelming, blunt, and always stared. They were almost as bad as the teenagers and adults in that aspect. Though I did admire their innocence.

I started to get a bit too caught up in my thoughts to pay attention to what Auntie was saying.

"-And then you get to date a whale named Steve," Auntie finished.

I stopped and looked at her with absolute confusion at what she was saying,

"W-what?"

She just laughed,

"I was seeing if you were paying attention, dearie! Clearly you weren't because I've been saying even crazier things than that for the past five minutes."

It was then that I realized, with horror, that Auntie was a _lot_ like Dad.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: The song is_ I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan._**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 2:**

**Miki:**

The house was normal enough- well, it was more normal than what I expected, that was for sure. I almost expected it to be a really pink, vibrant house. Instead, it was a simple small two story house with a normal appearance on the outside- all the way to the white picket fence to the pink flowers under the windows. I was thankful- we got enough stares from the car that Auntie drove (A vibrant pink bug).

Auntie was still babbling about this and that- how I would go to Sweet Amoris High School on Monday (two days from now), I was sure to make new friends, and that if we didn't get a picture of me in front of the house and send to my fathers then they would throw a fit (along with pictures from a first day at school outfit- Dad was a fashion designer after all, a rather rich famous one at that). With that, I was forced to pose in front of the house awkwardly as she took a picture with my cell phone- handing it back with strict orders to call my parents as well.

She led me inside and then I realized that it was only the outside that was normal. The walls were a peach color and the floors were hardwood. The couch and a lot of the furniture were shades of purple, pink, and yellow. There were pictures of the family handing up on the walls- some were even of me so Dad must have sent her them. Auntie took me and my luggage to an extra bedroom on the second floor.

"Bryan said you loved the color white, but I thought you might need a bit more of color too," Auntie smiled, "I hope you like it."

I looked around in awe. The walls were a soft purple color. The bed was white blankets and pillows- white satin or silk from what I could tell. There was a large white and purple canopy over the bed, concealing it with see-through fabric. The dresser, desk, and shelves were all white as well (the laptop on the desk along with various picture frames on the dresser and shelves were all purple). Tears welled in my eyes as I dropped my luggage to hug Auntie tightly, taking her by surprise.

"Thank you," I whispered, for once not even stuttering.

"Oh dearie it's not a problem! I'm glad you like it! Tell you what, once you get all your things put away, you come down for lunch and then you can explore the town!"

I nodded, too thankful for the things she did to even deny a trip around town (which sounded as pleasant as getting sand stuck in your underwear- not at all). She smiled cheerfully before setting down the rest of my luggage and heading downstairs. I played my music as I put away a few things- my clothes went into the closet while more delicate things went into the dresser. My dairy went in my desk drawer. My medications joined it. As soon as I finished, I realized I still had to contact my parents- I despised phone calls.

_To- Daddy_

_(image) As you can see, I arrived! Auntie is really nice and pleasant- reminds me of you! Tell Father I said hi and that I love him. I love you Daddy. _

I added a smiley face and then hit send before I descended down the stairs. I took a seat at the table as Auntie busied herself around the kitchen.

"Auntie," I chimed softly, "B-Before you start, I s-should tell you I am a v-vegan."

Auntie stopped and then laughed to herself- or at me, I wasn't sure. Though it was probably at me.

"I know, dearie!"

She placed a plate in front of me,

"These are vegan burgers! Now eat up!"

She didn't have to tell me twice- I was starving.

* * *

Auntie let me explore the town on my own and I wasn't sure if that was nice since she wouldn't draw attention to us, or horrifying since I was alone. I didn't like being alone and I most certainly didn't like all the people walking around me. I had took my medicine at lunch, so I was able to mostly ignore the whispers and giggles from passersby's. The music filled my ears. As I listened to the song, I started to think about the few friends I had in Japan- did they miss me? Probably not. Were they even going to call me to see if I was okay? Even less likely.

_~I woke up it was seven, I waited till eleven just to figure out that no one will call,_

_I think I got a lot of friends, but I don't hear from them,_

_What's another night all alone,_

_When you're spending every day on your own...~_

I got so caught up in my music, that I didn't realize someone was heading my way. I was pushed aside rather roughly. I turned and took out my ear buds. It was a girl, my age, with long white hair.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped.

"S-sorry," I whispered.

Her expression softened,

"It's okay! I'm in a hurry to go to the clothing shop to see my boyfriend! Oh I haven't seen you before! Are you new? What's your name? I'm Rosayla."

She flipped her back slightly.

"M-Miki," I whimpered.

Oblivious to how uncomfortable I was, she dragged me away to the clothing shop with her- swearing up and down that it was the best clothing shop in town. She quickly introduced me to the shop owner (and her boyfriend), Leigh, before she insisted on helping me with clothes. I wondered why she was doing it though. Was she just going to make fun of me? Abandon me at the store, knowing I didn't know my way around? Laugh at me when I try on clothes? Embarrass me?

She didn't seem like that type of person, but one could never tell. Still, I was almost hyperventilating as she threw clothes at me and talked very loudly. It was a full ten minutes before she realized my discomfort.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were uncomfortable," Rosayla apologized, "I took you here since you're new and thought you might like a new wardrobe for school! I love dressing people up! And I thought you didn't mind."

She scratched at the back of her head. Her apology along with her explanation touched me. _She's not going to hurt me,_ I kept repeating in my head, _she's not going to hurt me._ I took a few deep breaths before finally, I smiled slightly- if she really was nice then she might turn out to be a potential friend.

"I d-don't mind b-being d-dressed u-up," I finally said very quietly, "I-I'm u-used to i-it..."

I realized that might have been the most I've ever said to someone I didn't know that well. Though her smile was very infectious and made me feel at ease once I realized she wasn't going to hurt me. She cheered loudly before scooping me up into a hug,

"Oh that's wonderful! No one ever lets me dress them up! I have plans for you, Miki! I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends! You are going to Sweet Amoris High School, right?"

She pulled away from the hug but still had her hands on my shoulders which made me tense up. My face turned red slightly as she spoke. I nodded my head, trying to look at everywhere but her eyes. Though I could feel her eyes on me. _She means no harm, she's just friendly,_ I kept chanting in my head. She cheered when I had nodded,

"Great! You're probably starting on Monday then! I'm warning you though, Amber's a bitch. Most of them are okay though..."

She kept talking about the students of Sweet Amoris High School- she named a Nathaniel, Melody, a Peggy, an Amber (More than once, usually followed by a bad name), a Castiel, and even a Lysander- as she handed me different clothing and pushed me into a dressing room. I tried on outfit after outfit as she talked- she did enough talking for the best of us. Though as the hours passed by, I realized that she might be a friend. I was feeling more at ease with her than anyone- that included my family and friends in Japan. So when she started to laugh as she held a much too-large bra to my chest, I wasn't offended and I didn't think she was making fun of me. I realized that she was just making a joke so I laughed as well- the first laugh that I have ever done in a long time.

Rosayla smiled at me,

"I knew you could laugh!"

"Well I'm not e-exactly mute," I said dryly which made her laugh more.

"What about t-this," I said, my stuttering going to a minimum as I held up an even larger bra to her chest, "It's your color."

She laughed and I joined her. By the end of our shopping trip, I had more than enough clothes- all ranging from underwear to dresses to skirts to shirts to pajamas. I also realized I had a friend. It was already about seven at night so Auntie might be concerned.

"I have to g-get going," I said, "My aunt's p-prob-probably worried. Thank you for the s-shopping."

"No problem, Leigh's just a great designer," Rosayla cheered, "I'm glad I made a new fan for his work! I can drop you by your house if you'd like! I'll just have to borrow Leigh's keys and- Oh Lys-baby! I found a new friend!"

I blushed slightly as she waved over someone I couldn't see over the racks of clothing- though Rosayla was taller than me so she could easily see above the racks. Finally, the male came into view. I recognized him as the guy from the airport.

"You're the g-guy from the a-airport," I declared loudly before blushing when he quirked an eyebrow at me, "S-sorry, I-I d-didn't mean t-to s-say t-that o-outloud."

I looked at the ground as Rosayla looked offended.

"You met her before I did! Lys, you traitor! You didn't even take her shopping or ask for her name, did you! Why were you at the airport anyway?"

"My parents were leaving for the old country, you remember they were visiting, correct? I helped her with her luggage. I'm afraid I did not get a name," Lys-baby said thoughtfully.

"Miki," Rosayla answered for me (Something I was thankful for), "Her name is Miki! Isn't she cute, Lysander?"

Rosayla made a face as she pinched my reddened cheeks, making cooing sounds. _Oh my god,_ I realized, _she really is embarrassing! _She laughed,

"Sorry, Miki! You're so cute," she hugged me tightly as she whispered in my ear, "And I'm sorry if I just embarrassed you- Leigh says I need to work on thinking before speaking."

_Yeah you do,_ I thought, but I remained silent. She apologized, which made things a bit better. Lysander (Lys-baby) was staring at me with an amused expression which caused me to retreat behind Rosayla, ever so slightly. My small 5' 1" frame was easily hidden by her almost 5' 9" figure. She turned her head toward me,

"Oh don't be shy! Lysander won't hurt you, I promise! He's really shy, himself actually! Isn't that right, Lys-baby?"

"I beg to differ," Lysander said dryly, not amused, "Either way, it was a pleasure to meet you, Miki... Rosayla's right, you are rather cute."

He looked amused as he left, leaving me shocked and embarrassed. He was making fun of me, I was sure of it. Though Rosayla seemed to think otherwise as she had a thoughtful knowing look on her face, humming ever so slightly.

"Can you t-take me h-home now," I said, my voice quivering slightly.

"Sure! I'd love to meet this aunt of yours!"

As Rosayla continued to babble, I realized just how well she and Auntie would get along. I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or terribly scared.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Please Review!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3:**

**Third Person:**

Auntie was thrilled when Miki returned home with a new friend. Her brother told her about Miki's anxiety disorder and how that may cause her from branching out, but Miki seemed to be perfectly fine on her own. Still, Auntie was keeping an eye on her and the new friend Rosayla, who even offered to take Miki to school today (Monday).

Miki woke up at precisely at six in the morning to shower and get ready. She even put two blue clips in her short black hair to keep it out of her face. She found a new confidence, knowing that Rosayla was going to be with her and hopefully protect her. They even had went to the shops again yesterday- Rosayla was extremely cheerful that Miki could keep up with all the spending. Miki put on the new black skirt, a sleeveless white turtleneck and a lace vest that Rosayla had suggested to buy.

She put a bit of concealer under her silver eyes in order to conceal the bags- she didn't get much sleep last night. Still, as she walked down the stairs for breakfast, her bag over her shoulder, she still felt relaxed- a feeling that disappeared when Rosayla pulled up to the school. Suddenly, all of her anxious feelings returned all at once.

Rosayla glanced at the girl in her passenger seat. The outfit that she had was fashionably cute so she approved. However, she could tell that her new friend was clearly uncomfortable. Despite only knowing the girl for two days, Rosayla easily could tell that Miki needed someone for her and Rosayla was determined to be there for Miki- if anything to get Miki to open up a bit.

"There's nothing to be worried about! I told you everyone is nice besides Amber- she's a total bitch and I don't really care for Peggy or Amber's lackies either. Seriously, though what is Amber thinking with that outfit!"

Rosayla was staring out the window at Amber- who was in her usual get up. She smirked as she rolled down the window, passing Amber and the girls.

"Hey Amber, just to let you know, just since it's designer clothes doesn't mean that it can go with anything..."

Rosayla looked Amber up and down,

"Or that anyone can pull it off!"

She drove away quickly with Miki looking at her absolutely horrified.

"Why w-would you do that," Miki questioned.

"Because I really hate Amber. She made a pass at Leigh yesterday so I'll take every excuse there is to take a jab at her. No one messes with my man!"

Rosayla said that with such ferocity that Miki jumped and cautiously got out of the car, Rosayla following suit. Rosayla pointed out each student as they passed along with the occasional comment about their personality, how much she liked that person, or how much she hated that person. Miki paid attention to be polite, almost scared that there were would be a pop quiz about the students by the way Rosayla talked about them. She tensed slightly as she listened, walking closer to Rosayla to shrink away from the curious stares and whispers. She felt so confidence before they pulled up and now the confidence was all but gone. Maybe if she walked closer to Rosayla, some confidence from the taller girl would rub off. That Rosayla seemed so confident that nothing in the world could bring her down. Miki admired that.

"Well, this is your stop- the student council room! Tell Nathaniel I said hi, I have to go talk to some of my teachers about my grades! You wouldn't believe my grade in my math class."

Rosayla laughed before waving farewell, disappearing into the crowd of students. The same crowd that seemed to be getting closer and closer to Miki as if to suffocate her. She quickly retreated into the Student Council Room, thankful that it was almost empty aside from one student.

Nathaniel looked up, a bit startled by the small girl that burst through the room sighing in relief. Her short black hair was clipped back to reveal silver eyes that looked around in absolute relief. One of her hands was brought up to her heart as she took deep breaths. When she noticed he was staring at her, her breathing labored even worse before she stood up a bit straighter. Realizing that she wasn't going to say something first, Nathaniel took a step forward which resulted in her backing away even farther.

"Hi," Nathaniel greeted warmly with a smile, "I'm Nathaniel. You must be the new student, Miki Takahashi?"

Miki didn't answer him and he frowned slightly. _Does she not understand English,_ he thought a bit frustrated.

"_Hello, Takashi-san,"_ Nathaniel greeted formally, _"Do you speak English? I speak very little Japanese."_

His accent was a bit off and he was slow as he spoke, but it got Miki's attention. She looked up at him with surprise.

"T-T-Thank y-you," she said very softly in English, "I s-s-speak E-E-English."

"Good," Nathaniel smiled, "I'm afraid my Japanese is rather crude. Are you here to finish your registration?"

She slowly nodded her head, refusing to look up. The second that he handed her the papers with instructions on what to do, she snatched it away without looking at him in the eyes. She quickly went off to a table, her head hunched over the papers with a pen in hand as she quickly completed the papers. She handed them back shyly, not looking at him in the eyes,

"I-I-I think I g-got e-e-ever-everything."

Nathaniel smiled warmly. He could already tell that she was shy and fragile so he didn't want to upset her. Besides, her records did say she had an anxiety disorder and he didn't want to set off an anxiety attack. Miki frowned slightly when she saw the look of pity in his eyes- a look that most people had when they looked at her aside from Rosayla, whose eyes were always just shining.

He handed her a schedule and wished her a good luck at Sweet Amoris as she scurried out of the room and back into the crowded halls. Her breathing hitched, _focus, Miki, focus. My first class is in Classroom B. I just have to focus. Block out the noise, block out the whispers, block out the stares..._ She quickly took out her music player and put in her earbuds- the music was like a crutch for her to lean on when she was uncomfortable and she was defiantly not comfortable at all, especially without Rosayla.

* * *

When she entered the class, she realized that Classroom B had to be the better of the classrooms- if only because the only empty seat happened to be by Rosayla. She gave a small smile as Rosayla smiled and waved at her. The teacher smiled,

"You must be the new student, Milk Takashi."

Snickers flittered through the room and Miki's face and neck heated up. With a swift movement that didn't go unnoticed by Rosayla and Lysander, she took out the clips in her hair so that it would hide her eyes and face a bit better. She looked down at the floor and the teacher scowled at the snickers.

"Mr. Frazier," Rosayla chimed, "Her name's _Miki_ _Takahashi_ not _Milk Takashi_."

The teacher pushed up his glasses,

"O-oh! My apologies Miss Takahashi. Please introduce yourself to- and w-will everyone please be quiet!"

The snickers stopped for the most part. The rest of the giggles came from a girl that Miki recognized as Amber.

"N-Now," the teacher said, "P-Please tell us something about yourself."

Miki raised an eyebrow at the stuttering, wondering if he had an anxiety issue as well. Then she felt everyone's gazes on her. She heated up again as she gulped. Her breathing hitched as they all just stared- a few giggling at her apparent 'stage fright.' Rosayla stood up,

"Actually, teach, that's my best friend," Rosayla declared loudly, sending a wink towards Miki as the attention shifted.

"T-Thank you for that Miss Rollins, but s-she can speak for herself."

"Oh there's really no need," Rosayla tsk'ed, "Come on, Miki, you can sit beside me!"

Miki quickly skittered from the front of the class to the back beside Rosayla, leaning against the wall slightly as she felt more comfortable already. Rosayla sat down and looked at the teacher, daring him to say something. He didn't.

Miki tossed Rosayla a thankful look,

"Thank you," Miki whispered, "B-but b-best friends?"

"Never too early to be best friends," Rosayla instantly whispered back, "And really, one can never really have enough best friends anyhow! I hope that's okay, because I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Well, it's better than saying lovers since I'm not really interested in that kind of thing," Miki mused before she turned scarlet at her words, realizing what just slipped out of her mouth.

She hardly said comments like that out loud. She was very careful to just keep the things in her head there in her head. She just felt so at ease with Rosayla that the comment slipped. Thankfully, Rosayla just giggled.

Miki mused to herself as Rosayla smiled. It was the first time that Miki had spoken without stuttering and Miki didn't even realize it. Rosayla wasn't going to point it out- mostly because Miki seemed too wrapped up in her own thoughts. But it was pretty obvious to Rosayla now.

Miki was opening up to her.

Who knew what trouble the two of them could cause if Miki opened up fully?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Miki:**

It had been two weeks since my first day at Sweet Amoris High School and I was still a stuttering, shy mess. Granted, I wasn't that way around any of my new friends- Lysander, Kentin and of course my best friend, Rosayla. It was a rather embarrassing story, however, about how I met Kentin. I had ran into him- quite literally. He decided since then that he had to protect me because apparently I was 'too cute to fend for myself.' That just made it more embarrassing. Either way, he quickly became a good friend.

The other students of Sweet Amoris High School weren't on such good terms with me. I found them loud, stupid, and mean. Castiel was okay, though he made me uncomfortable. It was hard to talk to Violette since she was as shy as I was. Melody was a bit too superficial- as was Nathaniel. Peggy was too nosy. Armin and Alexy were on good terms with me, but I got along better with Alexy. Amber was just a mean girl who had something seriously wrong with her.

"Hey Miki," Kentin greeted as he came up from behind me, putting his arms on top of my head to rest his own head.

"K-Kentin," I squeaked, "Get off of me!"

"Not a chance," he said, "you're too comfortable!"

"And what if I d-do this," I said as I moved forward, causing him to lose his head rest and his balance.

Kentin caught himself before he fell, laughing and looking at me with a smirk. I just smiled cheekily at him, not all concerned about the crowds in the hall- most of them had already left for lunch. I did notice Lysander watching with a quirked eyebrow. I gave a chipper wave,

"Hey L-Lys," I called out loudly, "Want to j-join us for lunch? We're going to the c-courtyard."

Kentin frowned slightly and I briefly wondered why. Was I being too loud? Should I not yell across the hall? I shrunk away slightly as Lysander approached. He gave me the ghost of a smile, but hardly acknowledged Kentin. Lysander was very good to me- we were always talking about music and/or poetry. While I didn't sing (A better correction: I _can't_ sing), I did write poetry occasionally. Granted, he never saw my poetry and I didn't plan on anyone seeing it.

"It would be my pleasure to join you," Lysander said formally and I smiled.

"_'be my pleasure,'"_ Kentin mocked softly.

Frowning, I elbowed him hard to get him to shut up. He just raised an eyebrow and I realized that since he obviously worked out that even though I elbowed him as hard as I could muster, it must've been like hitting a brick wall. Lysander just ignored Kentin and turned toward me. He gestured for me to go through the door first, which I accepted politely as the three of us made our way to the tree in the courtyard. I was honestly a bit surprised that Lysander accepted the offer- he usually ate with Castiel while I ate with Kentin and/or Rosayla. Though I didn't eat with Rosayla too often- her table was in the cafeteria and was filled with too many people.

Kentin surprised me even more by putting his jacket on the ground for me to sit on.

"Y-you don't have to do that," I offered, "I-I'll be fine, r-really."

"And risk you getting grass up your skirt, no way. Sit."

I hesitantly sat down on the jacket realizing he had a point. Grass and a skirt didn't mix well. If he hadn't been a close friend, I wouldn't have even considered the offer. Lysander was glaring heavily,

"Miki, if you are interested, I did get my new song finished," Lysander said, "Perhaps you would like to hear it?"

My eyes shined as they widened in excitement. I had been asking Lysander about it- never brave enough to bluntly ask to hear it, but I did drop a few hints. In excitement, I practically tackled him,

"Really? That's awesome! Are you sure that's okay!? I don't want to oppose."

I kept looking at him with child-like awe, practically jumping... Until I realized I was still on top of him, something I became well aware of when Kentin practically ripped me off. He glared heavily at Lysander, which made me confused.

"What do you think you're doing," Kentin growled.

Thinking he was asking me, I shrunk away slightly, wincing at the tight grip he had on my arm. Lysander glared right back, but I hardly noticed it. I wasn't exactly very comfortable at the moment and I wanted nothing more than to just disappear.

"K-Kentin," I whispered, "P-please l-let m-m-me g-g-go."

My nerves slipped into my speech as his eyes widened. He let me go, looking at me with regret. I rubbed my arm and stood up,

"P-p-perhaps w-w-we should d-do l-lunch s-s-some other t-t-time."

I quickly left, wanting to just leave. I couldn't stand it when people were angry, especially at me though I didn't understand. What did I do wrong? Was it because I tackled Lysander? Was it wrong to tackle a friend? Was it because I was loud? Because I got too excited? My breathing hitched as I entered the building and headed straight into a stall of the girls' bathroom. Remembering the helpful information I needed in time like this, I inhaled for 4 seconds and started to hold my breath. _1...2...3...4...5..6...7..._ I exhaled, counting as I did so, _1...2..3..4...5...6...7...8..._ Already feeling a bit better, I repeated it again to stop any anxiety attack.

Finally feeling better, I let out a small sigh of relief and jumped when someone knocked on the stall.

"Miki, it's me, open the stall," Rosayla's voice chimed.

I slowly opened the door to be hugged tightly,

"Oh you look like you were crying! Kentin and Lysander were about to kill each other, I tell you, but they came to their senses and sent me in here to check on you. Are you okay? Were they fighting over you? Oh that would be so romantic!"

"P-pardon," I asked shocked.

What did she mean fighting over me? Did they like me or something? I mean, I liked them- as friends. Maybe it could evolve into something more since it's always possible, but really, I've only known them for two weeks!

All I did know was that things were about to get awkward.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Please review!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 5:**

**Third Person:**

When Friday rolled around, Rosayla decided to drag Miki into a girls' shopping spree. It was going to be more for comfort than anything else. Rosayla could tell that Miki was clearly uncomfortable and awkward around Lysander and Kentin. Miki did her best to act like everything was going fine, though Rosayla could see right through that act. Being a year older than Miki (seventeen), Rosayla knew exactly what the signs were of crushing and she could tell that Miki was _defiantly_ crushing on Kentin and perhaps Lysander as well. If she wasn't, Rosayla knew for a fact that the two boys liked Miki- which was why she was going to give them a beating for making Miki uncomfortable.

Beside her, Miki fidgeted in the car. She wore comfortable, but fashionable clothing- Rosayla would have killed her for not wearing something fashionable. Though still, Rosayla should have given her a morning that she was going to 'kidnap' her- instead of taking her to school, Rosayla started to drive somewhere else.

"Uhhh R-Rosa, w-where are we doing," Miki asked curiously as she looked out the window.

"To the next city over," Rosayla said without missing a beat, "I told your aunt, she said she's fine with it! Believe it or not, she was thrilled that you were going to skip school to do something with me! And I have a surprise for you!"

"I-I'm almost scared to ask," Miki commented as she eyed Rosa.

Though she was still surprised that her Auntie agreed to something so extreme- though it sounded like something Auntie would do. Most likely, Miki reasoned, Auntie agreed because Miki never went out and did anything.

"Don't be so cautious, I swear it's nothing bad... I got us appointments for a spa treatment! Isn't that wonderful? We can get massages and seaweed wraps! The cute little cucumbers to go over the eyes! Now don't be mistake because this will cost you money, I can't pay for everything myself after all, but thankfully my parents give me a rather good sized allowance- they're used to me going over budget. Anyway, we go to the spa _after_ we're done shopping! Mostly because after all the shopping our feet are bound to be tired. And don't expect to get home before eleven, you know that?"

Miki nodded slowly, taking all of it in and there was _a lot_ to take in. She didn't expect to be gone for that long and she didn't expect to be going to another city either. It did make her a bit uncomfortable and the only reason it was bearable to take in was because it was Rosayla. Rosayla was like a crutch to Miki- without her, she doubted that she would go anywhere outside her room. Rosayla was someone who protected Miki and she trusted Rosayla. Time and time again Rosayla proved just how much she protected Miki- ranging from standing up for her to making sure she was comfortable. She was so comfortable with Rosayla that she hardly even stuttered anymore. For those reasons and so much more, Miki realized that Rosayla really was her best friend.

Miki smiled.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

Miki laughed as she and Rosayla walked through the mall. Each of them had at least ten shopping bags with dozens of items ranging from lingerie to shirts to just malicious items like a slinky (Miki was fascinated by the child's toy). Rosayla even bought a nice ring for Leigh and insisted that Miki get something for a guy she likes.

"N-No, thanks," Miki shook her head, "I d-don't really like relationships so what's the point of trying to impress a guy? Besides, I t-think if he likes me, he should like me for me. Yeah giving him a gift would be a nice thought, but only if we were already dating…."

Miki spoke the truth. She wasn't that interested in relationships, which was why Kentin's and Lysander's advances made her uncomfortable. She thought of them only as friends for the moment and while it could develop into something more, currently, it was just that- friendship. For her personally, she had to get to know someone deeply before forming that connection with them. Her connections and bond with Kentin and Lysander could have easily grown into something more should they have not made her so uncomfortable so quickly. Besides, it would have taken a bit longer for that connection and bond to deepen with one of them before she would consider having a relationship with one of them.

Now, she has had relationships- only two of them, in fact, before her anxiety really caused too many problems. None of the relationships ended that well. Her first boyfriend just wanted one thing from her that she wasn't willing to give- she only dated him for a month so of course she wasn't going to give her body for his pleasure. Her last relationship lasted six months and had been the cause of her anxiety getting worse. He was a bit emotionally abusive- a comment here and there, a few suggestions… It caused her anxiety to sky-rocket and while her anxiety was always there, he made it so much worse. Though after that relationship, she discovered more about herself- she found what she was even if she didn't know _who_ she was yet.

"Tsk," Rosayla frowned, "There's gotta be someone who has your eye! All of the guys are so hot! I don't think you could look me in the eyes and tell me that you haven't had a single fantasy of just _one_ of them! Or even two if that's what you're into…"

Miki's face and neck started to burn as her eyes widened. Rosayla truly spoke her mind and Lord help whomever has to hear her thoughts. For a brief moment, she wondered if Leigh had to deal with Rosayla telling him all about her fantasies. She blushed even harder as she shivered in slight disgust. She gulped and looked around, thankful that no one was listening in to the conversation. She boldly looked into Rosayla's eyes,

"I do not have any fantasies of any s-sort of anyone."

Just with her luck, it was _that_ line that a few passersby's heard. They turned to her as they passed with confusion, disgust, and interest. She yelped and attempted to hide herself with her hands. Her hands could feel the heat radiating off her face.

Rosayla giggled slightly, but for the most part she was surprised. She would have thought that Miki might have liked someone by now even if it was a girl at least it would be _something_. It seemed as if Miki just kept surprising her.

* * *

Miki almost groaned as she laid on the massage table. Her stomach and chest pressed against the table, her hands under her head like a pillow. The trained professional leaned over Miki's bare back, kneading expert fingers and knuckles into it. It felt so nice, she realized, to have all the stress just practically melt away. Beside her, Rosayla was feeling the same ultimate bliss.

"Good Lord," Rosayla groaned, "They are amazing."

Originally, they were going to be getting massages done by a couple of (admittedly hot and muscular) guys. However it made Miki so uncomfortable. It was a difficult decision for Rosayla to make since she was really looking forward to getting massaged by a hot dude- she may not be able to order, but she can _defiantly_ look at the menu. However, her best friend came first and for that, she regrettably sighed and got the guys switched to a couple of girls, who were sure to work just as well on the tension between her shoulder blades.

"Yeah," Miki agreed, "I-I n-never thought I'd get s-something like this done. N-not my style."

"And just what ever is your style," Rosayla giggled, "Don't get me wrong, but I still find it hard to believe you don't have a single crush! I mean, you know how hot the guys are!"

"R-Rosa," Miki mumbled, "I-I d-don't really like anyone in that s-sense."

She could feel the heat on her face and neck. It spread down her chest and she wondered if it went to her back too because she was blushing so madly. She didn't want to have the conversation with people around. Noticing discomfort, Rosayla tsk'ed,

"We'll talk about it later- but you are not getting out of this conversation."

Though Miki managed to get out of it. Rosayla forgot about it and they went through their spa day. It was a nice way to relax after all that shopping. They got mud baths, seaweed wraps, total relaxation… Until it was over and they were back to being stuffed inside Rosayla's car with a _lot_ of shopping bags. Miki fidgeted in the car, looking out the window, praying that now that they were alone that Rosayla wouldn't converse about guys. She didn't- at least, she didn't until they were back at Sweet Amoris and right outside Miki's new house at precisely eleven at night.

"Now," Rosayla said as she parked the car, "About guys…"

"Rosayla," Miki whispered, "I-I r-really d-don't l-like a-anyone- I told you s-so- many times…"

"You don't even think any of them is hot," Rosayla pushed.

"N-no," Miki shook her head, "I'm a-asexual. I can a-admit they're good-looking, sure, b-but that d-doesn't mean I am h-hot and bothered for any of them."

At her choice of words, Miki flushed. Rosayla tsk'ed,

"Well, that's boring- getting hot and bothered about guys is all the fun in a relationship. Honestly, I don't see how you can have a relationship without anything psychical. It doesn't work."

Rosayla stopped when she realized the impact of her words on Miki- the shy, timid, _fragile_ Miki, who had just confined in her only to have it thrown back in her face. Her eyes widened and she cursed silently as Miki felt like a sword gone through her. It was like the world stopped and her heart stopped with it. She never really told people about her sexuality because it never came up- you don't have to tell someone you're heterosexual, so why tell them you're something different? What made heterosexual the default? Though she never expected someone she trusted to just… diss on her like that.

She quickly grabbed her bags and ran for the house, tears threatening to fall. Her breathing labored. She didn't hear Rosayla's cries after her.

Just like that, Miki realized, her friendship with Rosayla seemed to break.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: The song is _By Myself_ by _Linkin Park _(personally one of my favorites by them along with many others by them). The second song is _All By Myself _by _Celine Dion_. _I OWN THE POETRY._**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 6:**

**Third Person:**

Miki wasn't sure how long she stayed up in her room. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in her room all day and just cry. Rosayla didn't accept her, does that mean that she didn't like her anymore? Tears welled up in her eyes yet again. Miki grabbed a tissue from the tissue box that Auntie sent up. Miki told her about the 'fight' with Rosayla- she had no reason to keep it secret. What would be the point? Besides, she was family and despite how extreme she may be, Miki knew she cared so she knew that she could trust her…_ Though look what my trust in Rosayla brought me._

Miki sniffled again and her breathing was so labored that she was starting to hiccup. Miki already texted her parents- she told them that there was a falling out with a new best friend. They repeatedly asked if everything was okay, if she wanted to come back to Japan, or if she wanted them to come here. Miki told them that everything was not okay because it hurt, but that she would (hopefully) live through it. After that, her phone wouldn't stop dinging from the messages they kept sending.

Miki just stared at my phone- Rosayla hadn't called or texted. Why would she? Then it occurred to Miki that one of the dings might have been from her. She got up and grabbed her phone- no such luck. All of the messages where from Daddy and Father. Figuring that she should go ahead and look at the messages and reply so they don't worry, she opened the messages.

Father sent a bunch of messages of love- saying things that Miki should just focus on studies and that she should empty my mind of 'that Rosayla.' Some of the messages were more touching- going as far as saying that he loved her and Dad loved her so much that if Rosayla couldn't accept her sexuality then she didn't deserve her thoughts. He even said some wise advice going on and on about how she wasn't worth the time of day. It stung a bit to read that because a nagging feeling wouldn't leave Miki- Rosayla was worth the time of day. She was her best friend. _Was, _she thought a bit bitterly, _and it's all my fault. Why did I have to tell her?_

She opened Dad's messages. First, it was things about how he loved her, soon however, it made her giggle. He kept repeatedly sending her things like 'virtual hugs' and pictures of cute little cats followed by the texts saying _'This kitty would hate to see you sad!' _Leave it to Dad to lighten the mood. He even promised to send over some candy if she cheered up. Miki bet Father wasn't that happy that there was bribery.

Either way, she took her pills and felt a bit better. Better enough to at least write some poetry. Miki grabbed her notebook and bit at the end of the pencil in thought before the words came flowing out- flowed from her mind to her arm to the paper.

_Is it really fair to be judged for something one cannot choose?  
We cannot choose the color of our skin which we were born with.  
We cannot choose the family we are born into.  
We cannot choose our likes and dislikes,  
We cannot choose our personality,  
So must so many thing sexuality is a choice?_

_If sexuality is a choice,  
Please let me choose a different one.  
For if you think I choose this state of life,  
Then you are wrong,  
For who would choose,  
To not be accepted._

After finishing that poem, Miki started to write another one- one about Rosayla. Because frankly, she missed her.

_To sail across the sea of life,  
To anchor oneself in this world,  
You must choose someone you trust,  
And you use them to anchor your boat in a steady safe place.  
You must trust the anchor to hold steady,  
And the anchor must trust you to not tie them loose.  
The waves will bash around you,  
Crash into you,  
But you rely on your anchor  
For they are your best friend.  
Yet what happens when your trusted anchor gets tired?  
When the anchor rusts?  
Or when the anchor breaks?  
Or when your tight loosens?  
Or worse yet,  
What happens when the anchor decides you are no longer worth to hold onto them?  
My anchor left me,  
To fend for myself in these rough seas,  
And I fear that my ship will sink without her. _

After writing that, Miki felt a bit more calm. The headache was almost gone, but her eyes were sure to still be puffy and red. Her face still felt a bit hot. Though she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders…At least it did feel like that until she realized that she still had to face Rosayla on Monday.

Miki plopped down on the bed with a soft 'plop'- she wasn't heavy enough to actually make more than a _plop._ Miki wondered what Monday might hold. If it meant that her anchor wouldn't be by her side, did she really want to go to school on Monday? She still had Kentin and Lysander, but with their romantic and maybe sexual attraction to her, that might not be the best idea.

Her heart seemed to stop yet again when she realized something.

That meant, come Monday, she would be alone.

* * *

No one could get through to her. The whole school day, Miki dodged everyone- mostly Rosayla- and didn't speak a single word. She couldn't face anyone, not her teachers, her peers, or the ones who called themselves her friends. She didn't trust Kentin or Lysander enough to speak to them about her issues- she knew that they were attracted to her, so it made her uncomfortable to speak with them about such subjects when they might misread her trust as an advance. Aside from Kentin and Lysander, she didn't really have anyone. She really was alone- especially without Rosayla. The whole school seemed black and white through her eyes, the colors slowly fading. The sounds were dull and faded aside from her music. Because of her music, she failed to hear all the whispers about her behind her back.

"What a freak."

"I wonder what's wrong."

"Isn't she usually with Rosayla or did something happen?"

Her earbuds stayed in her ears as she walked through the walls, the music acting like a crutch to get her calm. She feared that if she stopped listening to music, if she focused what was going on around her, that she might have an anxiety attack.

_"~What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly…  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness…  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within….~"_

As Miki passed through the halls, Rosayla tried to call out to her, but her voice died in her throat when Miki just passed by. She couldn't do it. She looked down. She usually was so forward so to be bluntly ignored by a best friend stung. She normally wouldn't even hold back her anger and call the girl out, but she just couldn't get mad at Miki- the whole situation was Rosayla's fault and Rosayla was going to admit it for once because best friends don't blame best friends. _Still, maybe it would be best to ask Lys-baby for advice._

With that idea in mind, she headed towards where she knew she could find Lysander during lunch.

"What are you doing here," Castiel snapped.

Rosayla ignored him and grabbed Lysander by the wrist,

"I need to borrow Lys-baby, Cassie. Be back in a sec!"

Lysander looked at Rosayla mildly confused as she dragged him away from prying ears. He quirked an eyebrow, not sure why Rosayla was in dire need of him. She put a hand on her hip,

"Alright, Lys-baby, you're all full of wisdom so what can I do to get Miki to talk to me? She's been ignoring everyone all day!"

"She has," Lysander asked stunned and then a small bubble of guilt found its way into him.

He didn't notice anything wrong. Sure, Miki didn't talk to him, but he chalked it up to her being shy. He was upset with himself that he wasn't paying enough attention to her- she was adorable, shy, sweet, and yet, he didn't realize that she was ignoring him and everyone else. He clenched his fists as Rosayla slapped him on the arm,

"You really didn't notice! Do you really have a crush on this girl? Really, Lys-baby, you should have noticed! I'm disappointed."

He paused to consider her words. He did like Miki, he realized that. Perhaps he should pay more attention to her?

"…You said she was ignoring you and everyone," Lysander asked, getting back on subject.

"Yeah and I think it's my fault," Rosayla sighed, "I said some pretty mean things, Lys-baby. I didn't mean to!"

Lysander looked over Rosayla carefully,

"What…exactly did you say?"

"She confined in me, Lys! She told me she was asexual and I told her that it was impossible to have a relationship with someone without it getting feeling! What if she doesn't like me anymore, Lys? Is our friendship over? I don't want to be over, Lys. Miki is my best friend!"

Lysander looked at her with wide eyes. Was it true, was Miki an asexual? Why did that matter so much to him? Perhaps it was because it was something not many people knew- it made him feel… _sneaky, special_.

"Perhaps you should talk to her, she might believe that you hate her," Lysander explained carefully, "Of course, I could speak with her if you'd like…"

"Oh no," Rosayla tsk'ed, "You just want an excuse to get closer to her and talk to her which normally I'd encourage but if she's hurting she needs her best friend which is me!"

That comment stung just a little bit, but Lysander brushed it off. As soon as she finished talking, Kentin ran up to them. He obviously ran a bit of a distance judging by the sweat on his brow, but he showed no signs of being out of breath.

"Rosayla, Lysander, do any of you know what's wrong with Miki? I keep trying to talk to her, but she's ignoring me."

Rosayla gave Lysander a sly grin as if to say _'he's paying attention so why aren't you?'_ Lysander ignored the jab in his gut. Kentin titled his head a bit in curiosity. He noticed that Miki was avoiding everyone, going an extra length to avoid Rosayla, so it would be reasonable to assume that Rosayla might know what's going on. Though it still hurt to know that Miki was avoiding him. He glared at Lysander, _at least she's ignoring him too._

"No time to explain, gotta go," Rosayla called as she ran off to find Miki.

* * *

Miki didn't even touch her food. She sat in the back of the cafeteria, trying to conceal herself with her hair and a hoodie. She looked down, not bothering to look at anyone. She couldn't even hear any of the whispers over the music in her ears. The music was the only distraction she had from the world- especially now. She found herself missing everyone- she missed Rosayla, Lysander, and Kentin. She couldn't bring herself to face Rosayla. Lysander didn't even notice anything was wrong which seemed to break any small feelings she harbored in an instant. At least Kentin noticed. He tried to talk to her and he seemed upset that she didn't answer, but when she tried to speak, it wasn't working. She couldn't will herself to look at him and answer him.

_"~All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore~"_

She sighed as she poked at her food again- she hadn't eaten anything in a few days aside from the occasional poptart that Auntie practically forced her to eat.

"Hey," Rosayla said as she slid beside Miki.

She frowned when Miki didn't respond. She took out Miki's earbuds. Miki looked at her shocked and surprised. Though whether it was because she was startled or because it was Rosayla was unsure.

"R-R-Ro-Rosayla," Miki stuttered, "W-Wh-what d-do y-you w-w-want?"

Rosayla waited patiently for Miki to finish since it took a while with all the quiet stuttering. Then, she spoke,

"Miki- what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?"

"Y-y-you d-d-d-don't like m-me," Miki whimpered, her lip quivered.

Rosayla's eyes widened. Lysander was right- Miki thought Rosayla hated her because she didn't accept her sexuality and she made a blow at it. Rosayla hugged Miki tightly,

"Oh you precious little human being! I like you- you're still my best friend, I promise! I'm sorry it seemed like I didn't accept your sexuality- I may not understand it and it may not be for me, but that doesn't mean I don't accept you!"

Rosayla continued to hug the living daylights out of a flustered, but relived Miki. Because now she realized that her friendship with Rosayla was back- and stronger than ever.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Please review!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 7:**

**Third Person:**

A full week after that incident with Rosayla, Miki felt that their friendship had grown stronger- a lot stronger. So much stronger, in fact, that she was staying the night at the house on Friday. It was the first time someone would be staying the night at Miki's house- even her friends in Japan didn't really spend the night. She's spent the night at their house, sure, but never the other way around. She felt like it was a milestone in our best friendship- a milestone that she was prepared for with the large pile of DVDs, cookies, chips, soda, and more.

So when Rosayla's car pulled up Miki was prepared and she was so excited. Miki never once recalled being so excited for something like this in her whole life. She knew she had a problem when it came to socializing and her anxiety caused even more issues, so to be so excited for something was _very_ rare. Not just that, but Miki realized that Rosayla seemed to make her anxieties go away. She was an anchor and a best friend after all.

Miki didn't care that she was already in pajamas, she skipped downstairs, slid across the floor, and swung open the front door to give Rosayla a huge hug. She hugged back just as tightly and Miki was happy that she came in her pajamas so she could get straight to business.

"Come on, I have tons of movies and everything," Miki urged as she dragged Rosayla to the bedroom.

Rosayla giggled and as soon as they entered the bedroom, Miki let her go to plop down on the bed. Miki sat criss-cross on the bed with her hands on her knees, rocking slightly as she looked at Rosayla like an excited child. Rosayla was smiling and she set her bags down by the door to plop down on the bed next to Miki.

"Before we get into the sleepover business," Rosayla chimed, "I heard someone is joining Student Council."

She poked Miki's sides and she laughed since it tickled.

"T-That tickles," Miki laughed and she soon stopped so Miki could talk, "And I'm not _joining_ Student Council- just helping out. I n-need something to d-do after all…"

Miki bit her lip and twiddled with her thumbs nervously. She was scared to help out, but she did need something to do- it was the only open position.

"Okay," Rosayla chirped, "But I wish you the best of luck- I know you don't get along very well with Nathaniel."

"I-I g-g-get a-along with him," Miki pouted, "I just d-don't prefer him."

Rosayla nodded thoughtfully,

"Uh-huh….So what about these movies I've been hearing about?"

Miki brightened up instantly and started to babble on and on about the different movies Miki had gotten for the night- most of them were from her personal collection like _21 Jump Street, Maleficent, How To Train Your Dragon, The Notebook,_ and many more. Miki had plenty of movies that would last them well into tomorrow morning.

"You have kids' movies," Rosayla cheered, "You are so cute!"

Miki blushed slightly. What was wrong with having kids' movies?

"Nothing's wrong about that, of course," Rosayla continued as if reading her thoughts, "but it's unexpected cause most won't admit that they still like the movies! Why don't we watch _Maleficent? _I haven't seen that one yet!"

"It's really good," Miki agreed, putting in the movie.

Rosayla looked around and Miki froze as Rosayla spotted the notebook. Having no boundaries, Rosayla picked it up and leafed through it.

"Did you write all these?"

Miki bit her lip and slowly shook her head. Was she going to laugh? Tell her that she wasting her time writing? That they're terrible? That it's stupid? As bad endings ran through Miki's head, she was honestly surprised when Rosayla just hugged her tightly.

"The anchor one is about me and you, isn't it?"

Miki just nodded slowly and Rosayla's grip tightened.

"Oh Miki, I'm so sorry you felt that way! I will always be here you cutie! You're so precious! Oh and your poetry is so amazing!"

"Thanks," Miki whispered shyly as Rosayla let go, "Y-you're the first to see them."

She brightened up. The rest of the night went smoothly- filled with movie after movie, chip bag after bag. They did each other's hair, painted nails, did make-up, it was like a stereotypical sleepover you saw in the movies. It the first one Miki had that felt _real_.

Though even as Miki had a great time with Rosayla- she wondered just what Monday would be like.

* * *

Come Monday, Miki was pretty nervous about her first day working in Student Council- she wouldn't be doing much since she wasn't that much of a speaker. Though Nathaniel assured her that she could just come by in her free period, during lunch, or even after school to just help organize papers. It was a solution that made both Miki and Nathaniel happy- she wouldn't have to socialize and he would have help with papers even if it was from the really timid girl he hardly knew.

"Are you enjoying working with that blondie," Kentin asked as he sat down beside Miki during lunch.

She looked up at him with a small frown. She had helped Nathaniel in the morning, during her free period, and she was going to do it during lunch- but now that Kentin was joining her, to leave would be rude.

"I h-had fun," Miki said proudly, "I got a lot done."

She smiled as her eyes shined, her previous anxiety forgotten as she thought about what had happened with Nathaniel,

"He e-even recommended some books for me to read! I don't normally read mystery, but it c-could be a nice change!"

Kentin raised an eyebrow, but he smiled. For a while, Miki had been acting so awkward and cautious around Kentin and Lysander- perhaps she picked up that they both liked her? So to see her 'back to normal' was reassuring and comforting. Besides, he loved to see her so talkative when she got excited- the way that her eyes would shine, her small lips would be smile, and he would always notice that when she got excited, her anxiety seemed to melt away. Granted, her anxiety usually came back when she realized she was being so talkative. In the short time he knew her, Kentin realized there were certain things that got Miki excited- books, poetry, music, and Rosayla. Rosayla always seemed to bring out Miki's more outgoing side. He wished that Miki was as open to him as she was with Rosayla. He wanted to be the one that made her worries fade- not Rosayla (the best friend) and _defiantly_ not Lysander (who had a similar effect on Miki as Rosayla did if it involved poetry or music).

"What books do you normally read," Kentin asked curiously.

"Oh," she smiled brightly, and bounced a bit in her seat, "I love fantasy novels! Usually things that involve mermaids or sirens! I love books that have LGBTQ characters in it too since it's positive media in a way, I suppose. As long as it's accurate."

She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. For a moment, Kentin feared that the conversation was over and that she would revert back into her shell. So he tried to continue the conversation.

"What's LGBTQ," Kentin asked, scratching at the back of his head.

"Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, and/or Queer," Miki explained, "LGBTQ. People like that I think get too much crap, I mean how can people be so hateful? Sending people out of their homes? Threatening them? It makes me sick to be associated with humans. Granted, some of the people in the LGBTQ are just as bad with being hateful to cis and/or straight people and that's terrible. And I don't even get why it's called straight- a line or a road can be straight, but a human heart? A heart is supposed to be full of love so how is there so much hate anyway?"

Her fists clenched and a fire burned in her eyes with passion. It was the first time Kentin saw her with such passion.

"Sometimes," her voice dropped quieter and her fists slowly unclenched, "I just wish that people would spread love, not hate. I mean… What drives a person to be so hateful towards someone they might not even know? What's wrong with the world?"

She looked up at Kentin with wide, slightly teary eyes. He wanted nothing more than to hug her. She was so adorable, naïve.

"The world isn't a nice place- maybe that's why the hardest thing to do is to live in it," Miki continued softly.

A moment of silence passed before Miki jumped as if realizing what she had just said. She blushed slightly,

"S-sorry, I-I didn't m-mean t-to b-babble, that w-was rude," she stuttered through an apology.

"It's okay, Miki," Kentin smiled warmly, "Really."

"O-okay," Miki said, her voice showing that she was uncertain, "I- I better g-get going… Bye…A-And thanks…"

She quickly left, hugging her books to her chest. Lysander looked over with a raised eyebrow. Then he narrowed his eyes as if realizing that Kentin and Miki just shared a moment. Though it didn't bother Lysander as much as it should have…

* * *

Nathaniel bit back a curse after school as coffee spilt on his white shirt. The scorching liquid seemed to burn his flesh and irritate the bruises on his chest given to him by his father. Not sure what to do in the panic, Nathaniel looked around and shut the door to the room. He quickly pulled off his white shirt and set it on the table neatly. Grabbing his handkerchief from his pocket, he quickly wiped down his chest and back as much as he could, doing his best to get the coffee off his skin. He hissed in relief when it no longer burned. He then started to dab down his shirt, knowing that he'd have to do it quickly before someone enters the-

"N-N-Na-Nathaniel," Miki's soft voice stuttered as she creaked the door open slowly.

Her peaked into the Student Council Room. She squeked when she saw that he was shirtless, knowing it was inappropriate. For the most part, it embarrassed her for walking in on such a moment- not because she saw his body. She quickly walked into the room and closed the door behind her so no one else would see. She had her head down, her bangs covering most of her face.

"S-s-s-sorry," Miki muttered softly, just barely looking up at him.

He was red as a tomato and her eyes briefly traveled around his body, following the bruises. She frowned as Nathaniel scrambled to get his shirt back on.

"M-M-Miki," he snapped harshly, "Y-you shouldn't just barge into the room!"

_Public school,_ Miki thought dryly, _there is no privacy except the bathrooms, genius._ Though she would usually stay quiet at this point, the images of the bruises on Nathaniel's body burned into her mind. While she may not be close to Nathaniel, it was still a concern. As if seeing the look in her eyes, Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was the stairs, Miki, don't worry."

He tried to smile at her and it might've made her believe the lie if she hadn't faked so many smiles herself. She boldly looked up at him, her face a bit red,

"N-Nathaniel, we have t-to t-talk ab-about it."

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't expect her to continue the subject- he expected her to drop it. To hear her talking back to him was shocking and it was an annoyance. He didn't wish to talk about it- end of story.

"Miki, not now. I don't have time for this."

Miki's fist clenched. She was upset, a bit angry. It was the angriest that she had been in a long time. Tears bristled at her eyes.

"Then make time! P-please let me speak, I won't be able to g-get this all out unless I do it a-all in one long run and you are h-hurt and I know that's not from stairs. N-Nathaniel, please- if you are g-getting a-a-abused at home, please get help."

Miki's breathing labored heavily. She never spoke back to someone in this manor and she wasn't one for courage. While talking was making her anxieties spark, she was trying her best to keep them under control to get her point across.

"Because if you d-don't, then I w-will tell the p-police and e-even that won't do any good if you d-don't speak up."

For a brief second, Nathaniel thought about her words. Would she really go to the police? Was it really a bad thing that his father hit him? Wasn't that normal? What about Amber? What would happen to his family- his mother, his sister? Then he shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose,

"No! I said no Miki now get out! I don't need your help," Nathaniel snapped harshly.

His words felt like arrows going through her. All of her anxieties and fears doubled as tears welled in her eyes. Her hand came up to her mouth, one of her fingers just grazing her lip, barely biting down its nail. She hissed slightly in surprise. _No, he's right. He has this handled. I was just getting in the way. I always get in the way. He doesn't need my help… Who does anyway? I am just a nuisance. _

She ran out of the room in tears.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Please Review!  
~CWA**

**Chapter 8:**

**Third Person:**

Nathaniel was still pinching the bridge of his nose as Miki ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. What he said wasn't that harsh, was it? Maybe it was. Maybe he could have gone a bit more gentle, after all Miki was pretty fragile. More than that- if Rosayla found out that he made Miki cry then she would unleash hell on him. If it was something that _almost everyone_ at Sweet Amoris High School feared it was Rosayla's wrath. He shook his head- no, Rosayla would understand. He didn't mean to make Miki cry… Still he wondered if he handled the situation correctly.

Kentin, however, was still at the school. He had some homework he had to get out of his locker since he forgot to get it- it was pure luck that he remembered before he was too far on his trip home. Though as he gathered the papers, his mind started to drift back to Miki. Lately, she was the only thing really occupying his thoughts. He wasn't sure why he was so attracted to her. She wasn't that strong- mentally or physically.

He got a wistful look on his face. Yet, she was so kind. She was gentle. She was cute- the way her eyes shined when she was excited or when she got passionate over something, how her hair framed her face. She was hard to anger, yet she always tried to do what she believed was right. She had bad anxiety, though she had enough strength to get through school. He shook his head with a small smile. _Yeah,_ he realized, _I have it bad… Too bad she doesn't feel the same._

He was just on his way out when he heard a bit of crying. Concerned, he ran towards the noise to see her running out of the Student Council Room. She ran straight into him. She hiccupped slightly from crying, her eyes looked up at him and he noticed how red and puffy they were. Even her face was a bit pink.

"S-S-S-So-Sorry," Miki stuttered with a hiccup.

She tried to untangle herself from him, but his strong arms wrapped around her and held her against his chest. She struggled for a moment before she relaxed. Feeling his arms around her was oddly calming. She was starting to breath more normally now. She wasn't sure why Kentin made her feel so calm, but she appreciated it.

"Shhh you're okay Miki," Kentin comforted, "Who did this to you?"

She felt a warmth grow inside her heart that warmed her whole body. He actually cared and that more than she ever expected- especially from him. She knew he liked her and now, she realized that she may like him as well. Because even in Rosayla's arms, Miki didn't feel as safe as she did now. It was almost a foreign feeling.

"W-Well," she sniffled, "N-Nathaniel and I-"

"Nathaniel," Kentin whispered harshly, his grip on her tightening slightly, "Miki, stay here for a second."

He let her go and gently set her aside- he was thankful that almost everyone in the school was gone by now. Though his vision was red with anger. How dare Nathaniel make her cry? She was too sweet, too gentle, too kind to cry and anyone who could make someone as naïve and cute as Miki cry _deserved to cry themselves._ His fists clenched tightly. Miki stayed put as she was ordered, but she was confused.

"K-K-Ke-Ke," she frowned at her obvious struggle to say his name- something she had been struggling with for a while.

"W-what ar-are y-you going to d-do," she asked, glazing over the fact that she couldn't say his name.

Kentin stopped walking for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down as he ignored the hurt he felt that she couldn't even say his name.

"What I need to do," he answered briskly before turning into the Student Council Room.

"Kentin," Nathaniel greeted, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Kentin's answer was a strong fist directly to the Student Council's President.

* * *

"I'll probably get a detention," Kentin shrugged as they walked, "but it's alright."

Since the sun had already began to set, Kentin refused to let Miki walk home alone. She was much too fragile for the 'big, dark world' and like he told her when they first met, he had to protect her. He actually loved that she needed him to protect her- it was a nice change from the other more tough girls like Kim. Kim scared him almost as much as Castiel did. Besides that, there was just something about her that drew him in, made him want to know her better.

"B-because of m-me," Miki asked horrified as she looked up at him.

He stopped walking for a moment and he resisted the urge to just hug her- she looked honest-to-God_ terrified_. Kentin put his hands on her shoulders,

"No, no," he said quickly, "I've been looking for an excuse to hit Nathaniel for weeks- so I should be _thanking _you."

It was a white lie, but still a lie. Kentin gulped hoping that she wouldn't see through the lie, but she just slowly nodded.

"O-okay, if y-you're sure."

Miki bit her lip. She was a bit uncertain about Kentin's words, but when he looked down and smiled at her, she felt the doubt go away. She smiled back softly. Kentin nearly jumped for joy at the smile and he moved to walk a bit closer to her, resisting the urge to put his arm around her shoulders or to hold her hand. Miki just smiled, obliviously, which made his urge grow stronger. She stopped smiling for a brief moment when she shivered from the cold. Kentin quickly draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Here, I'll keep you warm… Your house is up to the left, right?"

"Y-Y-yeah," Miki mumbled, a small blush on her face.

Her face was being practically buried into his chest. His scent filled her nostrils and she found it oddly nice. She hesitantly draped her arm around his waist to keep her balance. He looked surprised for a moment, before he just smiled.

Having them so close together- it felt right.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Miki:**

I still can't believe that Kentin walked me home. No, I couldn't believe that he put his arm around me and that I even put an arm around his waist. That was something couples did, so was I overstepping the limits? He was just trying to keep me warm. But why did I like it so much? Why did the gesture seem… _right_? Did I _want_ over step limits to see how far those limits went to see where Kentin and I stand? Does he even like me? Because I liked him- after yesterday, I felt I liked him more than a friend.

I shook my head. I needed to get those thoughts out of my mind. There was no possible way that Kentin liked me more than a friend. Rosayla mentioned it, but she misread stuff all the time. He put his arm around me to keep me warm like any friend would've. He punched Nathaniel because he always wanted to not because he was angry at Nathaniel for making me cry and _especially_ not because he liked me in _that_ sense. Besides, today, I didn't really see him at all so what happened yesterday was probably already forgotten. Though at least today Lysander was nice enough to hang out with me. He was pretty cool and very nice, but honestly, I couldn't picture myself in a relationship with him.

It was all so confusing. Why was it confusing? Wasn't emotions supposed to be easy? Love at first sight and all that? Then again, all my 'love at first sight's didn't end well and there really wasn't a love at first sight anyway. You had to get to know someone first before you developed feelings… And my feelings were developing a bit more towards Kentin.

Sighing, I logged onto _Skype_. In just a few minutes, my parents' faces appeared on the screen.

_"This is so confusing,"_ Dad whined, _"What does that red button mean?"_

_"Just focus,"_ Father sighed, _"Look, there's Miki."_

Dad's face brightened and both of them looked at me with grins.

_"Hey sweetie, how's school been going for you?"_

"C-Confusing," I admitted, "S-S-See t-there's this b-boy and I don't know w-what I s-sh-should do."

I looked down as my bangs covered my eyes. Father looked aghast while Dad looked cheerful.

"_Sweetie, if there's a boy involved then you better get with it,"_ Dad said happily.

"_No she most certainly doesn't need to 'get with it',"_ Father snapped, _"Miki, dear, just tell us about this boy."_

"Y-you aren't mad," I asked shocked at Father.

_"Feelings are natural,"_ Father sighed and then gave a small smile at Dad, _"And he managed to knock some sense into me after I said no dating."_

_"Not the only thing I knocked," _Dad winked and I just sighed.

There was one thing that I didn't appreciate- hearing about their love lives. Sex was uninteresting enough without them adding onto it. Father smacked Dad upside the head,

"_Ow," _Dad whined, _"That hurt…"_

_"Good,"_ Father huffed, "_Now the boy, Miki…"_

With that, I explained everything to them. I first started with how I met him and he swore to protect me from 'the harsh world' because I was too precious. I told them about every incident since then, even telling them about what happened yesterday and today. I even explained my own feelings.

"_Oh they got it bad,"_ Dad whistled, _"I didn't think we raised her to be so oblivious and clueless and he's just as bad!"_

Father glared at Dad, who put his hands up in defense.

_"Just saying, dear,_" Dad said in his defense.

I looked at them confused.

"What do you mean?"

"_He means, dear, that it sounds like you really like this boy and that he likes you as well,"_ Father explained, _"But as for what to do, that's something only you two can figure out. I'm sure if you asked him out that he would say yes. Just remember to get to know him well before taking it too far- like what's his favorite color, what's his favorite type of music, does he like sweets… And you can ask him these things, or figure it out yourself by observing. Though if he already knows these things by just observing you- then that's something special. You understand?"_

I slowly nodded,

"I-I think I d-do…"

I needed to get closer to Kentin so tomorrow, I had a plan in mind.

* * *

The next day at school, I looked all around until I found Kentin. A small smile was on my face as I made my way toward him. I needed to get to know him better. If Dad and Father were right, then Kentin could like me and that… I found myself a bit faint and it wasn't because of my anxiety. I was stopped, however, by Lysander. He looked at me for a brief moment before he looked away, looking to where Rosayla was waving at him and giving him a thumbs up. He glared at her before looking at me. His expression softened, but something about his posture suggested that he felt awkward like how he was standing up perfectly straight and not looking me in the eyes. He coughed into his hand,

"M-Miki," he said, "It has come to my attention that perhaps you have gained feelings towards me. While I am flattered, I must inform you that I do not-"

"-W-What," I asked confused, "L-L-Lysander, I d-don't have feelings towards y-you…"

My brows furrowed. Ten to one it was Rosayla who told him. She misread things a bit too much for my liking. Lysander instantly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. While I did possess feelings towards you not but a month ago, I'm sorry to say that those feelings have long since passed and I think of you more like a close friend or a sister…"

I smiled softly,

"I-It's o-o-okay," I reassured him, "I h-have t-to find K- There he i-is!"

I ran past Lysander smoothly and dodged a few other students in my way. I caught a glimpse of Kentin's hair as he walked into the courtyard with his lunch. It took a bit more running, but I was able to catch up with him. He stopped and looked at me surprised as I grabbed his arm. I leaned over slightly, wheezing from the running.

"I-I," I panted, "I w-was w-wondering if you'd l-like to h-have lunch w-with me?"

"Of course," he smiled, the shock and confusion disappeared from his face.

He helped me get back steady on my feet and we both headed to an area in the courtyard to eat lunch. We settled near the fountain.

"So Miki," he asked, "I was being to think I scared you off."

He laughed slightly as he scratched at the back of his neck. I just titled my head slightly,

"What d-do you m-mean?"

"Well," he shifted slightly, "I didn't see you yesterday at all- I looked for you and I couldn't find you. I was beginning to think that since I had p-put my arm around you the other day that I scared you off. But I'd very much like to stay your friend."

He looked at me with a slight blush on his face. I smiled brightly,

"I'd like that too," I whispered slightly.

His eyes widened and when I realized what I said, mine did as well. I didn't stutter. A large grin broke out on his face,

"You know Miki, I think that you're comfortable with me now."

"Woah," a voice laughed, "Isn't that a bit much?"

We turned to see Alexy and Armin- both were laughing their heads off. I blushed heavily and attempted to bury my head in my hands. Kentin just stood up with a large blush, his fists clenching,

"S-Shut up! It's not like that!"

_Though one day it might be. _


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note: The next two chapters are based on Episode 20 and 21. Please review!  
**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 10:**

**Third Person:**

She wasn't going to freak out. No, her medication prevented her from freaking out. Her breathing techniques kept her from freaking out. So why was she was about to freak out when she voted for _Red Riding Hood_ for the school play? Maybe it would be better if so many people weren't glaring at her since she was leading vote- the one that ended the three way tie between _Sleeping Beauty, Red Riding Hood_ and _Alice in Wonderland._ Honestly, she did it for herself. If it was _Sleeping Beauty_, she would be upset because she hated that story. To her, it didn't make sense for a magic spell to be broken by a true love's first kiss- it was almost as bad as 'love at first sight._' Alice in Wonderland_ seemed a bit too much like an acid trip. _Red Riding Hood_ at least was a cute story- to her- and she would likely get the part of a tree or a rock so that was nice.

She shifted under the gazes and only calmed down when she felt a warm hand on top of hers. She jumped slightly, but then calmly relaxed when she realized it was only Kentin. It had been only a week since she had spoken to her parents about her love life, a week since that experience at lunch. Yet she felt that their romantic relationship didn't change at all. On a brighter note, their friendship was defiantly stronger and she considered Kentin a best friend. Though his hand on hers made her stomach flutter.

Kentin looked over to Miki, noticing that she was uncomfortable. He ignored the butterflies as he placed his hand on top of hers. He wondered if he would ever get any farther with her.

"You okay," he whispered.

"No," she whispered back horrified, "W-Why is everyone l-looking at me like t-that?"

_Because you are so beautiful,_ Kentin thought, but instead he just shrugged.

"Look at the bright side, at least it's over."

One by one more people left the gym, leaving the two students behind. She took a few deep breaths and then smiled weakly. Kentin stood up first and held out his hand. She grabbed it and hoisted herself up.

"Thanks," she smiled, "I t-think if I tried to get up m-myself I w-would've fallen down the b-bleachers."

Kentin frowned slightly as she giggled. What she said was true and that was what bothered him. He hated that Miki could be so clumsy sometimes- she always managed to hurt herself.

"You have to be more careful," Kentin chimed as they headed out of the gym.

"Geesh," Miki giggled, "Y-you sound like my p-parents…"

Kentin scratched at his head uncomfortably with a sheepish laugh.

* * *

Miki spent the whole night practicing the text. To make it better, she even practiced in front of her aunt and at school, she even practiced with Kentin, Kim, and Violet. They all helped her get over her stuttering enough to perform it rather well. She loved acting and plays- even if she hated being the center of attention. She hoped to just get the part of a tree or a rock- something with minimum speaking lines. She knew she could just act terribly to get such a part, but that felt unfair to her. Father taught her to always do her best so she'll do her best and just pray for a bad part.

She crinkled her brow as she heard some noises near the staircase. She only had less than a minute before auditions would start but-

"BANG!"

She jumped at that noise- it was louder. Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly crept to the staircase. She looked around and didn't see anything. Confused, she got ready to leave when she felt two manicured hands on her back pushing her into the basement. Miki stumbled down the stairs, not even having the courage to scream. She finally got her balance- her eyes wide with fear, she ran back up and desperately tried to open the door. It wasn't opening, but she could hear Amber's laughter.

"Sorry, I heard you were doing good with all your acting and I can't risk any competition," Amber said with a cruel cackle before leaving.

Miki's breathing hitched. She was trapped. It was dark, cold, and lonely. Slowly the walls began to feel as if they were closing in on her. She still couldn't bring herself to scream- her lungs felt too tight, too constricted. She banged on the door desperately as tears welled in her eyes. Her whole body was shaking slightly, but she continued to bang on the door. When no one came to her rescue, she gave up.

"Help," she whispered.

A sense of terror covered her as her body continued to shake. She couldn't bring herself to her senses to do her breathing technique to stop the upending panic attack. Her heart was racing, her chest felt heavy. She held her hands together tightly as they shook, but she couldn't feel her hands at all. It felt like everything was spinning- everything was just a blur. She closed her eyes tightly, but the dizzy feeling stayed.

"Miki," someone's voice said from the other side of the door, "Miki, is that you?"

She couldn't hear them- she was too caught up in her emotions.

"MIKI!"

Kentin kicked down the door easily, just barely missing Miki. She was still curled into a ball, panicking. Kentin wrapped his arms around her,

"Miki, I'm here- I'm here…"

Miki's breathing was still pretty uneven and her eyes were still teary and closed tightly. Kentin moved to get in front of her, kneeling down on his knees. He put his hands on her shoulders,

"Miki," he said firmly, "Miki, look at me."

His voice finally registered to her. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing just how red and puffy they were. He sighed in relief that she was paying attention. He pulled her close to his body,

"Miki, I'm here for you, okay? What happened?"

Miki tried to say something to him, but her stuttering and mumbling was inaudible. Kentin shook his head,

"Nevermind- just come on. Let's get you out of here, alright?"

He stood up and offered a warm smile and a hand. She slowly took his hand and hoisted herself up. He wrapped an around her shoulders to help steady herself as they exited the basement to head to the gym. By the time they got there, Miki was much calmer. She had gotten her breath and calmed down enough to walk on her own. Miki bit her lip. She still needed to audition. She promised her father to do her best and she needed to live up to that promise- even if she was still shaken up.

"Ah, you are just in time," Mr. Borris announced, "We are just about to audition!"

Miki nodded and took a seat beside Kentin on the bleachers. He put a hand over hers.

"You doing okay," he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered back, "I'm fine…T-Thanks…"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Miki:**

Two weeks- it took two weeks for us to rehearse the play. It took two weeks of begging them to switch my part and two weeks of 'no.' I was still Red Riding Hood in the play. Kentin was supposed to be the hunter while Castiel was going to be the Big Bad Wolf. It was two weeks of absolute _torture._ For starters, I had a hard time memorizing the lines and even performing (I did extremely well in the audition only because Kentin was there comforting me- actually, the fact that I really did do well enough to get the part of Red Riding Hood still baffled me a bit).

Needless to say, it had been a rough two weeks so when I got home, I wanted nothing more than to crash in my bedroom and rest. However, apparently my auntie had different plans. When I walked through the door, I nearly dropped my backpack in surprise.

"Sweetie-pie," Dad cried in perfect English as he ran over, scooping me into a hug, "It's so good to see you!"

He hugged me tightly and my eyes were still wide in shock. I was briefly aware of the fact that he was practically crushing me with love. Father chuckled.

"Dear," Father chimed with amusement dancing in his eyes, "I think she likes to breath."

Dad let go in an instant, but he still had an arm draped around me as he kissed my forehead. He let go as Father came over. Father gave me a brief hug as well, kissing my forehead with a muttered _love you_ in Japanese.

"W-what are you doing here," I cried in alarm, "I-I didn't know…. My room is a m-mess!"

I dashed up the stairs to go to my room- which most would say really wasn't a mess. However, Auntie had an arm out and grabbed the back of my shirt to pull me back into the living room.

"Nonsense," Auntie laughed, "Your room is sparkly clean! Now you sit down and enjoy some time with your parents as I fix us a nice diner."

Auntie was still laughing as she headed to the kitchen, leaving me to sit on the couch with my Father and Dad. Dad was practically bouncing on the pink couch, his blonde hair moving up and down with him. His blue eyes were wide in excitement, shining. Father took a more mature stance, sitting across from me with his legs crossed and a cup of tea in his hands. His black hair was a bit long, but neatly styled. His slightly pointed dark eyes made him look almost intimidating. Actually since he was really tall and a bit buff, he_ would have_ been intimidating if- 1. The man wasn't my father. 2. If I never saw him sing along with Disney movies.

"Why are you h-here," I asked softly.

"Oh sweetie, your doing so much better," Dad cheered, "We are both so happy that you're doing so well in school and to hear you even got a leading role in a play! I know you'll do so well!"

Dad continued to babble until Father took one sip of his tea then set it down to lean over and put his hand over Dad's mouth.

"What he means to say," Father said, his voice had a small accent but it wasn't too noticeable, "Is that we came to watch your play. This is the first time you'll be in a play and we wouldn't miss to see our baby girl up on stage for anything."

Father smiled warmly and then moved back so Dad could speak. Dad wiped at his mouth.

"Daichi," Dad whined, "Your hand tastes like tea."

I chuckled slightly. Unlike Father, Dad _hated _tea. To him it was (and I quote) 'the devil's piss.'

"Deal with it," Father said calmly as he took another sip of tea, "Onto more pressing matters, Miki, are you comfortable with your position in the play? If it's causing you any stress or anxiety, let us know. I can always speak with the principle."

There was a glint in my father's eyes. I knew that glint and that look on his face. That glint and that face meant, '_I will protect you and do whatever it takes to make sure you're okay.'_ I smiled slightly. I could tell them I as nervous and anxious. I was terrified I would screw up. Yet, then they would talk to the principle, maybe even show a doctors' note or something. I didn't want that. I wanted to get better with my anxiety. I wanted to do this.

"No, I'll be okay…."

I think Dad was about to pass out from excitement.

* * *

Friday- the day of the play. It was the day that I was so nervous and anxious I felt that I was going to pass out instead of having an anxiety attack. The only reason I didn't was because I knew how much this play meant- how much it meant for my parents to see me on stage and how much it meant for me to get over my anxiety. The medicine, of course, could only help so much, I had to make an effort myself so that was what I planned on doing.

At the moment, however, I was facing a different fear entirely- the fear of Rosayla actually making me a costume that hopefully won't make me look like I do prostitution on the weekends since Rosayla's(and Alexy's) job was to make costumes for the play. It brought a whole new level of embarrassment considering that she decided to do the final fittings of the costume in an empty classroom where just anybody could walk in.

"And done," Rosayla said as she stood back, "Take a look!"

Alexy held up the full length mirror so I could admire the costume. Considering it was the first time I've seen the costume as well as tried it on, I took in every last detail of it. It was a type of dark red leotard that reminded me a bit too much of a one-piece swimsuit since not only did it not have sleeves, but it didn't have anything on the legs. The red cloak had a white-tan fur edging around it and the hood. The red boots reached my knees so at least that skin was covered. I just dreaded my Dad's reaction to a revealing outfit. Still, I twirled around.

"Cute," I mumbled.

Rosayla smiled and I blushed slightly.

"It looks awesome," Alexy gave a thumbs up, "Now, shoo! We have other costumes to complete!"

He all but shoved me out the door. I stumbled a bit when I ran into someone- Kentin. He looked… I bit my lip. The costume fit him well and I will leave it at that. Kentin steadied me in his arms.

"Woah, are you okay? I take it Alexy shoved you out when your costume was done too? He did the same to me… Boris said that the play will start in about half an hour- a lot of parents are already arriving. Also-"

He stopped as I let go of his arm to steady myself. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear- Rosayla curled it and I didn't really have a choice in that matter. I watched as Kentin's eyes glanced up and down my figure, his eyes lingering on certain parts of me that made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Finally, his eyes met mine again and he blushed.

"You look nice…"

"Only nice," I joked as I elbowed him in the side a bit.

He laughed,

"No, sorry. You look _beautiful_."

He bowed playfully and we both laughed.

"So, when are y-your p-parents going to get h-here," I asked.

We both made our way down the stairs as we spoke.

"They're already here. Dad's talking to the principal and Mom is probably with him. Actually- _no…_ There they are!"

I watched as two adults made their way to us. The lady looked a lot like Kentin, but she had big glasses and her hair was cut similar to a bob mixed with a bowl cut. The man, however, looked nothing like Kentin. He was a bit short, but his blonde hair was in a buzz cut and his arms were very muscled.

"Hello," his mother said cheerfully, "You must be Miki! Kentin speaks about you a lot! Oh dear, I think he even-"

Kentin put his hand over his mother's mouth with an embarrassed expression. He finally took it away when his father glared at him.

"Y-yes," I said softly, "I'm M-M-Miki. It's nice to m-meet you."

Instead of looking down like I usually did, I looked up at his parents with a smile. When they didn't ridicule me for stuttering, I felt a bit reassured. His mom smiled warmly,

"I'm Shanon Woods, this is my husband, James Woods. It's so nice to meet you!"

_Huh how ironic that his last name is Woods and he's playing the hunter/lumberjack in Red Riding Hood… _She shook my hand enthusiastically.

"Where are your parents," Mr. Woods asked gruffly.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Woods said happily, "We'd love to meet them! I bet your mother is as beautiful as you are dear!"

I blushed bright red and looked at the ground.

"I- I wouldn't know," I whispered to myself, "I w-was a-adopted."

I didn't know that they had heard me until Kentin had hugged me tightly.

"Your biological family doesn't know what they're missing out on."

"He's right," Mrs. Wood said with a large smile, "I'm sure that your adopted family loves you just as much as your biological ones would. But I bet your adopted mother isn't as cute as you," she winked.

_This is a train wreck,_ I thought horrified.

"They a-adopted m-me w-when I w-was a b-baby," I explained softly, "A-And m-my b-blood f-family is dead. My parents n-now are just a-as my b-blood parents. _They_ are m-my f-family," I said a bit more firm.

Mrs. Woods and Mr. Woods both looked a bit impressed and Kentin smiled warmly at me.

"So when do your parents get here," Kentin asked, "I mean, the play is supposed to start in like ten minutes."

"Y-You'll know when t-they're here," I said dryly.

At that moment, I realized that my parents were indeed at the school because at the end of the hall, I spotted Dad and Father. Dad waved cheerfully as they both walked up.

"Hey sweetie," Dad said as he kissed my forehead, "We made it just in time! Oh you look so cute in your outfit!"

He pinched my cheeks a bit and I turned red. I almost expected him to refuse for me to wear such an outfit. I guessed he was full of surprises.

"And just how are these lovely people?"

Dad shook hands cheerfully with Mrs. and Mr. Woods as Father looked at Kentin. Kentin stood up straighter,

"Hello, sirs," he said formally, making me giggle.

"You must be Kentin," Father said menacingly, "You best be good to our little girl."

"O-our," Kentin whispered confused.

"Oh," I realized, "Mrs. and M-Mr. W-Woods, K-Kentin, these are my p-parents."

"Daichi Takahashi," Father introduced.

I was glad that he remembered that in America (in English) the first name is said first then the last name as opposed to Japanese where you say your last name then your first when you are introduced.

"Bryan Hall," Dad said cheerfully, "We're so happy to meet you, Kentin. Miki talks about you _a lot_. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Woods, Mr. Woods."

Dad was still smiling without a care in the world as Father gave a formal bow and a firm handshake. By looking at Kentin, I could tell he was still confused. Kentin's parents talked with mine as Kentin and I stood off to the side.

"Dads," he whispered.

"Y-yeah," I answered nervously, "T-That a p-pro-problem?"

I anticipated for his answer. He looked at me shocked,

"N-Not at all," he reassured, "I just didn't know. So are they married?"

"No," I shook my head with a small smile, relived that he was okay with me having two dads, "Homosexual marriage isn't quite legal in Japan…. I think they may marry here in America t-though since they're here… Granted, neither have actually proposed- they're j-just boyfriends who decided to adopt me t-together."

"Oh, that's cool," Kentin said with a neutral expression before he looked at the clock.

"CRAP," he exclaimed loudly, making me jump.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me off, calling out to our parents over his shoulder,

"THE PLAY STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES AND WE HAVE TO BE BEHIND THE SCENES NOW!"

I heard Mr. Woods tsk in disapproval, but I heard Dad laughing.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Third Person:**

Considering that the play happened a year ago, Miki was still surprised that she remembered each line from it. Perhaps it was because it went off without a hitch and that she played Red Riding Hood so well. Perhaps it was because it was then that she realized she loved acting. She still got the nerves, yes, but acting was something different. She got the chance to be someone besides _'poor meek Miki.'_ She could be a hero, a princess, a scholar, _anything and everything_- even if it was for just a few short moments. It helped that she had a natural-given talent to act (as well as write as she still wrote dozens of poems). It was then that more than anything, she wished to be an actress when she got older. Though it was also the day that she realized her Dad and Alexy was a scary combination when they worked together to get her into cute outfits- downright horrifying if Rosayla joined in to help too.

On a not so happy note, a whole year had passed and she still had feelings towards Kentin while he had yet to ask her out. He had given her plenty of 'signals' as Rosayla called it- holding her hand, keeping a hand on her waist or shoulders occasionally, he was her 'date' to her parents' wedding, and sometimes he said a few off-handed things that were very sweet. Miki had to face the facts, she fell for him _hard- _not because of his body (she may not like sex, being an asexual person, but even she could admit when someone was attractive even if she was not sexually attracted to them), but because of his personality. She found she liked the way he was protective and a bit dorky sometimes.

Meanwhile, Kentin stared at her from across the classroom with similar thoughts. He never was very brave- even after military school. He could stand up to a guy who was hurting someone, but he didn't have the guts to ask out the girl he has had a crush on for over a year. He noticed that her hair had gotten a bit longer and he loved that she now clipped back her bangs so he could see her beautiful eyes. More so, he loved that she was so comfortable with him that it was rare to hear her stutter anymore (and she's gotten so much better with her anxiety that she actually hardly stutters around people she doesn't know). He watched as she snuck a piece of chocolate into her mouth when the teacher wasn't watching.

_That's it,_ Kentin thought as he saw her smile to herself, _I have to do it. I don't care if it ruins our friendship. I have to ask her out._

With determination, he went to help her pack her bag after the final school bell rang.

"Miki," he said firmly.

She jumped, a bit startled, and then relaxed.

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask you something."

"What is it," she asked innocently.

Looking into her innocent silver eyes, Kentin's heart pounded. _I can't do it… She's just too cute…_

"It's almost summer," Kentin said, losing his nerve, _almost two years now, we're almost seniors, _"And it's getting pretty hot. So-"

"-Ice cream," Miki declared and Kentin deflated, "We can go for ice cream! That's a brilliant idea! I just have to put my bags up…"

Kentin was going to correct her, but he figured if that _was_ what he was going to ask, why do it? Besides, he couldn't correct her, not when he saw how excited she was for ice cream. If he mentioned that he wanted it to be a date then that excitement might disappear. She hurried out of the room in excitement, her white jacket picking up a bit from the breeze her speed caused. Then she poked her head back into the classroom,

"You coming?"

Kentin shook out of his stupor and then smiled,

"Yeah sure. Let's go."

Not even ten minutes later, they were sitting at a booth inside an ice cream parlor enjoying their ice creams.

"-And the best part," Miki said as she licked her cone, "I got an audition for a part in that movie. While it's nothing too big, who knows? It could be the start of something big."

Kentin smiled. He knew how much that part meant to her, she would finally be up on the big screen. He barely paid attention to his ice cream as he watched Miki eat hers like a child would- her eyes were wide with excitement and she looked so thrilled to have the frozen desert… She was almost as messy as a child too since she got some on her cheek. Kentin laughed and she looked at him startled.

"What?"

Kentin looked at her and took a deep breath. He leaned over and without saying another, he licked the ice cream off her cheek. She turned a bit pink, but didn't say much- though the parlor tender (a girl who was sixteen- a year younger than them) went 'awe.' Miki looked at Kentin,

"If I had something on my face, you could have told me," Miki said.

Kentin ran a hand through his hair, _Miki you're adorable, but you are really dense. _

"I'm not dense," Miki mumbled slightly, "Am I?"

Kentin turned a bit red, not realizing he said that out loud. _I can use this though…_

"Yes," Kentin said, "You are dense."

Miki looked up startled. Her heart seemed to drop. She didn't expect him to answer. _Is that a bad thing? What's wrong with being dense? Does he not like that I am dense? And just what does he mean by dense anyway? _Her mind seemed confused- not sure if Kentin was being rude or not. Kentin, noticing the look, clenched his fists.

"Miki, I'm not- I mean… Miki, damn it! I like you, okay? I thought you have figured it out by now but I really like you, damn it and I just wish you'd notice that! I just wish that you would accept that I like you and I really want to date you, damn it Miki how dense can you be?!"

Miki shrunk away into the booth's seat. The parlor tenant looked over curiously, but didn't make any comment. There were no other customers and for that Miki was thankful. She still didn't like the yelling though. She hated yelling and she hated it more when it was directed at her. Plus, Kentin _never_ cursed. She bit her lip. _But he said…he said he likes me…like he really likes me…_

"K-Kentin," Miki whispered, "I… I really like you too…"

Kentin's eyes lit up as he leaned closer to her. Miki recalled her father's advice- _Just remember to get to know him well before taking it too far- like what's his favorite color, what's his favorite type of music, does he like sweets… And you can ask him these things, or figure it out yourself by observing._ She realized she knew none of these things about Kentin except that he loved sweets.

"But," she continued, "I… I don't know about dating… Both Dad and Father said that I should wait till I know someone better before going out with them and then I can figure everything else about them as time passes with them… But-"

"-Know each other better," Kentin repeated blankly, "Miki, I already know a lot about you."

"You do," she asked confused.

Kentin smiled,

"We've been best friends for a year- yeah, I know a lot about you. I know you call one of your parents Dad and the other Father to avoid confusion. I know that you're adopted because your real folks died and that you lived in Japan for a good portion of your life, and only last year did your parents send you here to live with your Auntie to work on your anxiety. I know you love acting and writing- you even let me read one of your poems! You have a natural talent for it!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Miki said sadly as she shook her head, "Y-you don't get it… Anyone can know those things…"

"Oh," Kentin raised an eyebrow, "How about this? I know your favorite color is white because you are always wearing something with white in it and you seem thrilled when Rosayla gets you something white- you always for it in white if she doesn't. I know that your favorite band is Linkin Park and Skrillex because I can hear it through your earbuds. I've seen you sneak a few pieces of chocolate in class so you must love sweets. I know that when you get nervous you bite your bottom lip, off to the left instead of in the center like most people and you usually use your bangs to hide your eyes if you are uncomfortable. Miki, I already know the small stuff, so please let me in on the bigger things. I want to know the more important things- what makes you smile, how many kids you want, if you want to travel around or stay in one place. I know what makes you, you, Miki. I just want to know if there's ever going to be an us because frankly, I have waited a whole year since the second I met you to go out with you."

Miki looked at him startled. _Though if he already knows these things by just observing you- then that's something special. You understand? _Kentin already knew those things and then some, she realized. He knew her better than she knew him and that made her sad, just a bit. Though if they went out then it would give her a chance to figure out those things.

Kentin watched as there seemed to be an internal struggle inside of Miki's mind- she was spacing out. He took a few deep breaths to get his anger under control and unclenched his fists.

"But," he continued slowly, "if I have to wait another year, I will. Just…I really wish you would give me a chance…"

Miki didn't let him say anything more. She leaned over and kissed him. Her heart seemed to stop. She never kissed anyone like she was kissing Kentin. She wasn't much for sex, but kissing was something else entirely. It wasn't a symbol of love to her- she found sweet actions did that better than anything related to hormones or sex. But she knew that if she wanted to get her point across then kissing Kentin would make one heck of a point. Considering that Kentin was now kissing her back, she figured that he understood.

When they split apart, they were both gasping for air and she was a whirlwind of emotions, her heart pounding in her chest due to nerves. Kentin wasn't that much better, but he smiled. He gentled cupped one of his hands on her cheek and she closed her eyes, appreciating the gesture.

"Miki, does this mean…?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you Kentin," Miki said, smiling, "but be warned… If you think _one dad_ is overprotective of his daughter…."

Kentin visibly paled. While the idea of her parents scared Kentin to the bones- it was worth it because he got to be with the most beautiful girl he could ever imagine_. Besides,_ he realized, _who knows…she might even be the one_. _And if I have to put up with two scary overprotective dads to be with her, then I will. _


End file.
